


Room 38D

by Stephanie1220



Category: tokyo ghoul re:
Genre: Clowns, Graphic Violence, Haise - Freeform, Memories, kaneki, mother - Freeform, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie1220/pseuds/Stephanie1220
Summary: There were shouts of alarm all around as a masked ghoul is seen on the screen, his arm outstretched out of the frame as if he was tilting a camera to him. His grainy figure has black static lines running through it.And his mask had the painted smile of a Clown."....bzzzzzz....hi...bzzzzzzz....Kaneki."





	Room 38D

It was a pretty ordinary morning in the CGG. The place is bustling with humans taking information from one department to the other. Every once and awhile the employees will congregate into the staff room for yet another cup of the virulent liquid the coffee maker creates, apparently this is not an easy task, as evidenced by the ominous beeping and smoke that rises from it each time the motors whirl around for a new batch. Deficient coffeemakers aside, the day was fairly normal. 

"Maman, why are we coming here so early! You said I could sleep in because it's Friday!" Saiko whines loudly. 

Disregarding the stares, she rubs her eyes and searches her pockets for any stray sweets she might've missed in her snacking yesterday. Mitsuki follows her close behind, his hands twist together and pull at his cotton eyepatch every few seconds. Shirazu stood a little farther back, keeping his eyes on Urie, who had his earbuds plugged in with the volume up so loud that the whole squad could hear them. The two boys got into a pretty vicious argument regarding if Shirazu is qualified for his new position as team leader. Urie knows the answer is obviously no. 

Haise Sasaki slows his rushed gait a little to allow for his team to catch up, his CCG uniform is pristine with his Rank 1 pin gleaming in the light. His steel gray eyes keep track of the time on his watch Akira gifted him two Christmases ago, a bulky pink thing embellished with kittens which, according to Akira, suited the Rank 1 officer's personality. At first he thought it was a joke, but the garish accessory has grown on him. He panicked at the numbers the cat watch was displaying. Haise most definitely couldn't be late like last time! Especially since this meeting is a "top priority" one as Arima put it. 

"Ah...sorry, Saiko! I didn't realize that the Clowns meeting was today! I promise you can sleep in tomorrow and I'll make you your favorite breakfast when you get up!" Haise grimaced internally at the thought of having to go out tonight to buy strawberry french toast ingredients. He turned from his team and resumed his hurried pace, motioning with his hands for Saiko, Urie, Mutsuki, and Shirazu to hurry up. 

The group finally made it to the destination, room 38D, one of the largest conference rooms the CCG facility has to offer. This makes sense since practically all the CCG teams that work in the ward, plus some from neighboring ones, are in attendance today. 

Haise and his team are the last ones to arrive, making it in the nick of time, so when they go and find their seats all eyes are on them. Juuzo sends a quick wave to Haise as he munches on his chocolate glazed donut. The newly refurbished conference room has a matching pair of ginormous tables for the leaders of all the squads while their underlings sit in the 80 or so seats they have set up towards to back. Everyone is facing a large projector screen that has a PowerPoint currently on it with the simple title of "The Clowns". 

Washuu, the CCG head stands up once the quinx squad is all settled.

"Welcome, current employees from the 20th ward as well as others. Today is a special workday where we will be discussing and strategizing the downfall of the rogue ghoul group that calls themselves the Clowns. This debriefing will not be for the faint of heart or the weak, we need cruelty and callousness in order to defeat this group that has caused an estimated 1 million lives in the past 10 years." 

The regal man promptly sits and waits out his applause before gesturing for the Grim Reaper of the CCG, Arima Kishou, to begin the PowerPoint. 

Slide after slide, the victims of these ghoul were shown, men and women of all ages torn and drenched in their own blood. Beheading and globs of intestines and other gore were a common theme. It seemed the Clowns liked to have a quite sadistic kind of fun.

Everything was going good, the leaders were all adding in their own opinions and views on the best ways to attack and defend from these Clowns. Scientist after scientist were piping in their own input about the denaturation of RC cells and the chemical compounds making up the newest batch of CCG weapons. And all the while Haise dutifully writes down all the information that sounded important, although every now and then his attention would falter as he states out the window into the cool blue sky, full of clouds so picturesque it looked as though he could just grab them and nap forever. 

A jarring alarm, piercing sharply through Arimas monotone voice, jerks Haise and others out of daydreams.

The screen they were on( Weakness of the Clowns and How to Take Advantage of Them) seemed to fizzle out into a staticky looking screen one would see on a TV. There were shouts of alarm all around as a masked ghoul is seen on the screen, his arm outstretched out of the frame as if he was tilting a camera to him. His grainy figure has black static lines running through it. 

And his mask had the painted smile of a Clown.

"....bzzzzzz....hi...bzzzzzzz....Kaneki."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is my first attempt at Tokyo ghoul fan fiction. I've had this idea in my head for a while tho, hopefully I'll be able to update this somewhat consistently but I'm not promising anything cuz hey I'm a college student ;) oh and lemme know if there's any mistakes!


End file.
